


When Will You Notice How I Feel?

by Bamsbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, and sweet nyeong, i guess?, mini dance break, shy gyeom, theyre cute, wheee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: How Yugyeom had convinced him to come to this dumb wedding was completely beyond him.





	When Will You Notice How I Feel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotsichi7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/gifts).



> Whee, hello. I wrote this as part of a two part drabble prompt.  
> The prompt was Fake Relationship and "We are not dancing right now."

Jinyoung frowned at the scene before him. How Yugyeom had convinced him to come to this dumb wedding was completely beyond him.

He had held Jinyoung’s arm, crouching so he could look up at him with those puppy dog eyes that he does so well, and begged the older to be his date for the upcoming wedding.

“My whole family will be there, and I’m the only child that doesn’t have something going for them.” He’d said. “My brother is engaged and has a proper job, and all my cousins are making their families proud but hyungggg, I don’t have anything.” He pouted.

“You’re coming top of your class?” Jinyoung questioned.

Yugyeom sighed heavily. “As a dance major. Which kinda doesn’t cut it in my family of businessmen and doctors.”

“Then how will me coming help you at all?” Jinyoung questioned, his brow furrowing deeply.

“Well, if I at least have a ‘long time, steady boyfriend who plans to propose soon’ then at least I don’t look like the poor, failing and single college student.” He made the quotation marks with his hands as he spoke. “Even my youngest cousin has a girlfriend.” He whined, stamping on the spot in a mini tantrum.

After some more puppy eyes, and the promise of a free meal, Jinyoung finally agreed. It wouldn’t be hard, he just had to pretend to be Yugyeom’s boyfriend for a single night. He was a great actor, he could do this in his sleep.

So now, here he was, smiling with his best heart eyes as Yugyeom hung off his arm like a puppy.

“Ah Yugyeommie, you and your boyfriend make such a cute couple.” Yugyeom’s aunt said, eyes flitting from their linked arms back to their faces.

“Wahhh, thank you Auntie.” He replied, his face lighting up brightly at the praise.

“If you two weren’t already together, I would totally have asked you out Jinyoung-ah. You’re as pretty as a model.” Yugyeom’s older cousin said with a flutter of her lashes.

“Thank you noona, but i’m not half as pretty as you.” Jinyoung replied politely, noting that Yugyeom’s grip on his arm had tightened significantly.

“Jinyoungie, let’s go get a drink from the bar. I’m thirsty.” Yugyeom said, pulling him away from his cousin and aunt.

Yugyeom dropped his arm harshly once they reached the bar, as if it burned him to hold it any longer. His smile dropped from his face and he ordered another glass of the fruity alcohol he had been drinking all night. Jinyoung frowned at the sudden change. Had Yugyeom really been acting that whole time?

“I’m sorry for dragging you here. If you want to go off and flirt with the girls it’s okay. I’ll sit over here and turn a blind eye.”

“What?” Jinyoung questioned, almost feeling whiplash from Yugyeom’s sudden mood change.

Literally 10 seconds ago he’d been holding onto him like his life depended on it, and now he was cold and aloof. Jinyoung almost wondered if he’d done something wrong. “But we’re doing so well? Everyone’s enamoured, and we’re being called a perfect couple by every second person we speak too? Why would we mess that up when I’m not even interested in girls?”

“You’re bi, you are too interested in girls. I know you better than anyone.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes bitterly.

Jinyoung let out a puff of air in amusement, but Yugyeom was speaking again before he could reply that, yeah he liked girls, but none of these girls.

“I just want to be alone for a bit to wallow in my singleness around all these damned couples, if that’s okay with you?”

Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief, before taking Yugyeom’s hand, making him stand.

“No, actually. It’s not. You dragged me along to this darn wedding, so you’re going to entertain me.” He said, before dragging the younger boy towards the dance floor. There was an upbeat song playing, the opposite of Yugyeom’s apparent mood, but Jinyoung was determined to make Yugyeom have fun and enjoy himself again. No matter what had gotten his knickers in a twist.

“Hyung, we are not dancing right now.” Yugyeom deadpanned, beginning to struggle against Jinyoung’s hold.

“Yes we are. You dragged me here, so i’m gonna enjoy it. Now dance with me.” He grinned, starting to dance. He held both of Yugyeom’s hands in his own, making him dance by moving his arms around to the music.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, a small embarrassed smile on his face as he watched Jinyoung’s terrible dancing. He knew the other could dance better than this, but right now he was dancing worse than Yugyeom’s dad.

“You dance like an old ahjussi.” He told Jinyoung.

“Yeah? Well right now your dancing like a stiff manquin. C’mon, show these people what a top scoring dance major looks like!” Jinyoung encouraged him, finally releasing his hands so the younger could dance freely.

He was slow to start, but once the beat came in, he broke into dance, while Jinyoung stood beside him and clapped along with the song. It was just the two of them in their own little moment, not paying attention to what anyone else was doing. Jinyoung watching Yugyeom move to the music, the smile gradually returning to his face as he did what he loved.

Once the song was finished, and Yugyeom concluded his dance, the small crowd that had gathered without their notice cheered for him, and he ran over to Jinyoung. Blushing, he forced himself into the olders embrace and hid his face against his chest.

Jinyoung just smiled softly, patting his hair and walking with the tall boy in his arms back over to their table.

“See, that wasn’t so bad and you had fun. So do you wanna tell me what that mood was before?” Jinyoung asked, holding his friends hand in his own.

To the olders surprise, Yugyeom blushed, ducking his head back down again.

“No.” He said quietly.

“Come on Gyeom, you can tell me anything, you know you can.” Jinyoung insisted, continuing to pet his hair comfortingly.

“Mmm, Hyung~” he whined, into his chest. “It’s embarrassing…”

“Is it about the girls you thought I wanted to flirt with?” Jinyoung asked gently. If this wasn’t the issue, then he had no idea what was.

Yugyeom didn’t answer, choosing instead to keep hiding his head in the soft material of Jinyoung’s suit. “Gyeommie?” Jinyoung pressed. He needed an answer, he needed to be able to hear what was wrong and make steps towards making it better so that Yugyeom was happy again. Not just dance happy but proper happy.

“Yes.” Yugyeom breathed out softly, lifting his head slightly. He still wasn’t meeting Jinyoung eyes, but he was at least not still hiding his face.

“Because you don’t like it when I flirt with them?”

“Yes” Yugyeom answered.

“Why?” It was a simple question, but Jinyoung didn’t expect a simple answer.

There were various answers that Yugyeom could give; because he was Yugyeom’s date and it messed with their story, because they were friends and he wanted to hang out with him, because he didn’t want to actually spend time with his family.

Jinyoung should have been expecting the answer the other gave, but somehow it hadn’t occurred to him.

“Because I only want you to treat me like that.” Came the timid reply from Yugyeom who had now backed away, putting space between the two of them and looking anywhere but at Jinyoung.

“Oh.” Jinyoung said eloquently.

“Yep.” Yugyeom sighed. “And I get it, you don’t feel that way about me, its fine. At least now you know though.”

“Yugyeom.” Jinyoung spoke up, not wanting the other to start a rant on how stupid he’d been or something equally dumb. “I like you too…” He told him, his hand on the youngers chin to make their gazes meet.

“Oh…” Yugyeom blushed, getting shy again, but not being able to duck his head due to the others strong grip, he was forced to look into his eyes when the elder simply replied:

“Yep.”


End file.
